Harry, Draco, and Muffins: No Words Needed
by Jade19
Summary: Harry and Draco seem to have ‘one petty fight’ that ends their two-year long relationship, but it’s much more then that. Sometimes, words aren’t needed to express love. Maybe it’s just being there.


Another fanfic - slash, of course. No smut - mostly fluff. Draco's the feminine one of the couple - you can tell in the beginning straight away. OK - Harry's OOC, Draco's OOC, Hermione's OOC, Ron. Well, he's pretty OK I guess. Anyway - McGongall's OOC, Dumbledore's OOC. this story is really OOC. Don't mind me. READ 'THE MUFFIN INCIDENT'!! Truly not required (it would help for the beginning part and it is the real introduction to the relationship of the two), but recommended. VERY recommended.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter ::Guy nudges her::. What? I said it already. ::Second Guy nudges her harder:: Second Guy! JERK! Guy, tell Second Guy to stop. ::Guy mouths something over Mystic Rose's head and Second Guy nods:: What??? What???  
  
Title - Harry, Draco, and Muffins: No Words Needed Author - Mystic Rose Rating - R (I think the rating's totally wrong - but just to be safe.) Pairings- HP/DM; with RW/HG & NL/GW on the side Book - End of 7th book Teaser- Harry and Draco seem to have 'one petty fight' that ends their two- year long relationship, but it's much more then that. Sometimes, words aren't needed to express love. Maybe it's just being there. Chapter- 2 of the Harry, Draco, and Muffins series ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Quote of the Day:  
  
' 'Happiness will befall those who do not seek it.' No wonder everyone's miserable.' Myself ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ When we last took off from our tale, Harry and Draco had just gotten together. This is two years after that, and they've gotten crazier then ever. Harry (after a nearly unanimous vote; although he wasn't as good a prefect as Terry Boot from Ravenclaw) is Head Boy and Draco is, of course, living with him. Draco has been paranoid and irritable lately, wondering where the relationship is going. Harry is countering this, causing a rift to form between the two. This time, muffins can't save them. ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ "Har-rrrrrrrry!" Whined Draco, turning over to Harry's side of the bed. Harry sighed, turning over to where Draco was facing. "Yes Draco?" He questioned patiently. Draco showed him his hand tearfully. Harry raised an eyebrow. "What about it?" He inquired. Draco shook his hand in his face. It then dawned on him. "You. broke a nail." He stated lamely. Draco nodded, hugging Harry furiously. "It was horrible! I reached over to open the drawer, and then it broke. ::Sob:: Oh no." He moaned, looking at his significantly shorter nail. "And I just had a manicure, too." He added as in afterthought as he burst into tears. Harry calmed Draco down awkwardly. "It'll be alright, Draco. You can uhhhh, grow it back my magic." He consoled. Draco pulled away from Harry, his face red from crying. "Y'mean it?" He sniffled. Harry looked around, he really wasn't sure if there was such a spell, but there probably was. "Of course." He assured. Draco brightened up immediately, hugging him once more. "Draco. can't. breathe." Harry gasped out. Draco looked up and smiled somewhat. "That slight blue coloring in your cheeks is rather attractive." He commented, finally letting go. Harry took in a large gulp of air. Draco innocently grinned at him as Harry glared at him. "If I didn't love you so much, I would leave right now." He said. Draco widened his eyes in mock surprise. "Oh Harry - you love me? Now we can get married and I can bear your children as we grow fat and ugly and learn stuff about each other that we really never needed to know." Draco declared, half-sarcastically and half- sweetly. Harry gave him the 'your kidding' look and Draco shrugged. "Was worth a shot." as Harry shook his head amusedly. "Here was what I was looking for." He said, taking out a bottle of the new Butterbooze (AN: Yeah this idea has been taken, slaughtered, pissed on by many.) "Draco. now that I think about it, I wanna have kids." Harry mused. He thought he heard a slight choking noise from his right, but dismissed it. "I want to have a little baby that shits and pisses all over the place. Who I can watch grow up and come here to Hogwarts and have kids of themselves and realize the horror of raising kids. but it's just a dream." He dreamily concluded. He turned to Draco and widened his eyes. "OH MY GOD!" he screamed. Draco was a bright purple, his hands on his throat. "Shit, you're choking!" he cried. If Draco wasn't in the position he was in, he would of probably glared or something. Harry pounded on his back, trying to get it out. When Draco finally got it all out of it system (and gained his natural color), he slapped Harry. "What was that for?" He demanded, holding his face gingerly. "For not noticing the person you're completely in love with was choking on Butterbooze you git!" he answered. Harry's mouth formed in an 'o'. "And what's with this talk with children?" He curiously questioned. Harry shrugged. "I dunno - I just want kids." He said nonchalantly. Draco's mouth formed in a sneer. "WHY?" He demanded. "I dunno, I guess I've always wanted to have someone to take care of." He replied. Draco's mouth formed in a seductive smile. "You can always take care of m-eeee. I could use some taking care of now." He purred, suggestively rubbing against him. Harry blushed. "But Draco." Harry protested. "But what?" Draco demanded. He then proceeded in trying to take off Harry's nightshirt. Harry held his wrists and put them down. "Not tonight." He stated firmly. Draco's mouth dropped, very amusing for a man who was so sure of everything. Harry swore he broke a rib or two trying to stop laughing (AN: I remember reading that somewhere - NOT MY LINE!). "W-what do you mean 'not tonight'?" He asked. Harry kissed him on the cheek. "I mean, not now." He said as if he were talking to a 3-year old. Draco pouted as Harry lay on his back. Draco followed the suit. He got an idea, and got out of bed. He took off his boxers (which was all he wore to bed) and then went into bed. Harry's eyes went wide as he realized what he had done. "Draco - no means no." He meekly said as Draco wrapped his arms and legs around him. Draco nodded, finding a spot on Harry's arm. "I know. I just feel more comfortable this way." He innocently told him. Harry sighed, closing his eyes to go to sleep. That's when he felt it, in the way. Oh crap, he's horny as hell! Harry inwardly groaned. "Take a shower Draco." Harry ordered. Draco cocked his head to the side. "Why, whatever do you mean?" He replied. Harry just sighed, and went to sleep. Or at least, tried to. ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ "Wake up Harry!" a voice urgently told him, shaking him. He groaned, pulling himself closer to Draco. "Go 'way." He mumbled back to the voice. The voice shook him harder. "C'mon, Harry!" the voice said, now very familiar. ". Ron?" He looked up. Although his glasses weren't on - he could tell immediately who it was. Brown eyes, fiery red hair - who else could it be but Ron? "Wuzza matter?" He questioned, reaching for his glasses over Draco's sleeping form. When he finally put them on, Ron looked excited about something. "C'mon, let's go! Wake up, Malfoy and get dressed and I'll tell you downstairs." He said and left the 7th year Gryffindor boys' dorm. Harry yawned and shook Draco. "Up, Drac. Ron says there's something goin' on or he wouldn't wake up at." He trailed off, looking at the clock. When he looked at it, he adjusted his glasses, but the time was the same. ".6:39?" He questioned incredulously. He shook Draco once more. "Up." He shook him. Draco groaned, his hair disheveled. "Oh shit - is it early." He noted, looking at the clock to his left. Draco got up, still naked, and stretched. Good thing no one was there, or that would have been quite the show. "Have some decency, Draco!" Harry scolded, throwing him a pair of jeans and a black shirt from his dresser. "Here, use the underwear from yesterday." At Draco's look of disgust, he reminded him. "Not like you were really using it anyway." he reminded him. Draco shut up at that. When they got out of the dorm and into the common room (fully clothed, of course), they were bombarded with stares. Draco sneered at them while Harry blushed. Although just about everyone was aware of their relationship, thanks to the Muffin Incident (AN: Read the Muffin Incident if you wanna understand - it's recommended but not required). They left the common room quickly (with the consistent tugging of Harry of course) and then went down to the Great Hall. "I don't wanna - I don't wanna - I don't wanna - I don't wanna." Draco complained the whole time from the Gryffindor tower. Needless to say, it had gotten a bit annoying. "Draco - stop being so damn childish!" He snapped. Draco winced slightly, but quickly recovered. "What? Oh - you must be pissed cause you didn't get any last night." He snickered but Harry quickly countered that. "Then again - neither did you. Besides, you can't be so damn smug cos I'm the one who deemed it." He retorted. Draco nudged him in the ribs. Harry glared, rubbing the sore spot gingerly. "Violence doesn't suit you, Drac." He noted. Draco just poked him with his elbow once more once Harry had put his arm to his side. Harry then moved a few steps away from Draco. "What, scared?" Draco sneered, reverting to his older self. Harry didn't say a word, just turned the bend and entered the Great Hall. The shocked gazes were glued on him - he was without his 'partner' for once. Whispers arose as Harry walked down the tables between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, as he heard the hushed murmurs behind him. "Wow - did they break up?" A 3rd year Ravenclaw whispered to her friend. "Look, he must be off the market now!" Another voice, this time a 5th year Gryffindor, claimed. The walk to the end of the table (where he and Draco normally sat) and grabbed some food. The only sounds that were heard were the clanking of Harry eating his food and his quiet chewing. The attention toward him was diverted to another person - Draco. He was strutting, almost asking for someone to say anything. He hesitated at the head of the Ravenclaw table, looking to the left where the Slytherin table was and to the right were the Gryffindor table was (AN: This is how the order said it was in the book (from the left): Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, then Hufflepuff). Holding his head up high, he walked casually to the end of the Slytherin table. And Harry's head didn't even come up. Everyone then resumed talking and eating all at once. About their 'break up' of course. Harry glared over the red head of a 1st year Ravenclaw, animatedly talking to his friend. Draco glared back. Ron came swaggering in, Hermione on his arm and Ron blocked his view even more as he sat across from him, Hermione to his left. "Where's your pet ferret?" Ron questioned. Hermione glared at him, hushing him up immediately. She turned to Harry. "What he means is that he's surprised Malfoy isn't here. He always eats with us." She noted. Harry shrugged. "We had a fight - Draco was acting all childish and I snapped. Next thing I know, we're arguing and well, parted ways." He answered. He could almost hear Ron's inward thoughts of cheer as he went on. "Wasn't meant to last anyway." He assured them, starting to eat his sunny side up egg. Ron let out a sigh of relief. "Phew - I thought you were going to propose to him or something." He laughed. Hermione nodded with a slight smile on her face. "A Malfoy coming to Christmas dinner at the Burrow - preposterous! Oh yes, that's what we wanted to tell you. You two are both invited to Christmas dinner at the Burrow." She added in. "Good thing you broke it off before you got hurt." Harry's fork dropped to the golden plate. He gulped. "I. I hafta go, you guys. I got some unsettle business to settle." He muttered as he left the Great Hall. Too late, 'Mione - I already am hurt, he thought to himself as he fought back a tear. Gryffindor pride, Gryffindor pride, family pride., he inwardly muttered to himself so he wouldn't cry. He quickly went into a storage room, dimly lit by a torch by the door. His legs folded, tucking them under his chin. He wrapped his arms around his upper shin, watching the fire flicker in front of him. A silent, unnoticed tear fell, but Harry wiped it away as he realized it was there. He took a ring off his finger, staring at it. It was a golden band, with an emerald studded dragon breathing out a stream of rubies representing fire. On the dragon was a few small diamonds that formed HP & DM in cursive. He sniffed, feeling the groves and bumps on it. Shaking his head, he pocketed it and buried his head in his arms. ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Draco walked around the castle, extremely bored. With Harry, there was always something interesting to do - No, stop thinking about him, he ordered himself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked around where he was. There were four ways he could of came from and he also had no clue where to go. He suddenly wished he had Harry's map stashed in his trunk - even it if was Harry's. He had been walking aimlessly through the halls and now he had no idea where he was or where he had come from. He groaned, gritting his teeth. First that stupid fight, now this. That fight wasn't stupid - It made you realize how very wrong you two were for each other, he reasoned to himself. Draco groaned, knowing that he had to talk to Harry before he went insane. Well - even more insane, the case being. Sighing, he began to walk in the opposite direction he was heading before he heard a muffled cry from a room somewhere. Maybe they can help me out of this labyrinth, he reasoned and began walking in that direction. Surprisingly, he realized where he was as he approached what seemed to be a storage room. He was in a hall composed of rooms that were used by each individual teacher if needed. He walked slowly down the flagstones, gazing at the antique, sophisticated torches. The rooms looked so old - although the castle itself was as old as the beginning of magic. He finally came across the room where it was the loudest. Opening the door slowly (it was fairly heavy and if it was a Slytherin he could close it faster), he gazed inside. His eyes widened in surprise. "Potter?" ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Harry looked up, knowing immediately who it would be. His eyes hardened as he saw his lover's glare and he got up, brushing himself off. "What do you want Malfoy?" He bit out. The Slytherin shrugged, using his index finger to see how much dust there was on the jars. "Nothing - I just thought I heard some muffled sobbing coming from this direction," He paused, giving Harry a snicker. "How was I to know it was you, Potter? I thought you Gryffindors had so much pride that you couldn't shed a tear for you Mother's funeral." He had hit a sore spot - and knew it. Draco bit his lip, half from worry at what he may do and half from trying to keep the laughter from spilling out. It was, as Hermione would put it, sadism at its best. One would be confused on why such a word as sadism would be used, but if they had known Draco, they would of known that practically anything would turn him on. Even the pain of his (or should it be former) lover was well, arousing. Harry had disapproved of his masochism and sadism (or would that be sadomasochism?) habits greatly and tried numerous times to divert him. Needless to say, he didn't do a very good job of it. "Malfoy - don't start, alright?" The Gryffindor refrained from yelling at him in such a manner that would of put even Dumbledore to shame. He gritted his teeth and looked away from him. Not a good choice, for he was then facing the jars contain things like werewolf tongue and eye of newt. He wondered vaguely if he had eaten much for breakfast. He certainly hoped not. "Too late, Potter." His other replied, then closed the door, grinning deviously. "Now you and I are going to have a nice long talk, understand?" He said in a manner that sounded like he was talking to a little child. He bit his lip from crying out loud by Draco's obvious inferiority towards him in his voice. Harry nodded slowly. "Fine. But if you even dare to even start to reach for your wand, I won't be responsible for my actions." He smoothly told him, slouching back down. The corner of Draco's mouth upturned. "You've been taking lessons from me." He noted, sitting across from him. Harry raised an eyebrow. "No, I've been simply observing you." He corrected. Draco snorted in disgust. "Oh please, you make me seem like some uncivilized primate in a cage. I have much more sophistication then that. After all, I do have that aristocratic air around me." He smugly boasted. Yep, Malfoy the first is back once more, Harry thought. He then smirked. "Really? Couldn't really tell," He paused for effect. "Ferret." He added. Draco didn't blush, but turned an interesting shade of pink that, on someone else, would be deemed unhealthy. But once more, Draco was 'the exception'. "Hush Scar face. We're not here to engage in petty insults-" He began, but was then cut off by Harry. "Oh really? I could have sworn we were. Unless, of course, powerful Draco Edward Malfoy has something to say about it. Oh no, Draco Edward Malfoy must always reign supreme, never let anyone gain hold of the reigns or let anyone else choose for once. Indeed, Draco Edward Malfoy's word is final. No one can ever cross Draco Edward Malfoy for fear of a rather nasty dark curse his Daddy taught him or to have his body guards prowl around at night toward your dormitory. Of course, Draco Edward Malfoy is definitely intimating. Even though he is short." He snickered. Draco had never heard his full name repeated so many times in one paragraph, and he had never hated the way his name had sounded. And as cheap a shot that may have been, it still hurt to be called short. At 5'5 he certainly was no giant, although you really couldn't call him short. But he was always complaining about how everyone towered over him, especially Harry's 6'1 frame. But Harry never cared about his height or poked fun at it. Till now. "Fuck you Potter." He retorted, getting up and turning around to get out. He walked toward the door, and turned the knob. "You seem to be good at that, don't you Malfoy?" Draco vaguely heard Harry's smug voice, and for good reason. The door was locked. He jiggled the doorknob once more. Yet it wouldn't budge any further then where it was now. He stared at the heavy oak door, finally apprehensive of what it all meant. He was locked into the Potion's storage room. With Harry Potter - his old lover. Without a wand. He groaned, and began pounding on the door. Harry stared at him amusedly. "There's three steps to the process, Malfoy. First you put your hand on the knob, then you twist it, and then you open it. I thought an 'aristocratic' guy like you would be able to understand it by now." Harry rolled his eyes. Draco glared over in his direction. "It's locked, dumbass!" He cried. Harry's amusement was quickly replaced by shock. "Excuse me?" He replied. Draco pounded on the door louder. "IT CAN'T OPEN, YOU PRAT!" he hollered over the noise. Harry quickly got up and started pounding on the door with him. He then stopped, and started hitting Draco. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Draco demanded. Harry stopped hitting him. "We're wizards, we have wands, we can just use that unlocking charm thingie 'Mione likes." He answered. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Sure - you have a wand?" He questioned. Harry blinked. "I-I thought you had a wand. You said you did!" He said in defense. Draco raised an eyebrow. "You assumed that I did. You said if I ever lifted my finger to get my wand, I'd regret it. You just naturally thought that I had my wand. I didn't - This is an hour after breakfast. You know I go up and get my wand after breakfast." He reminded. Harry slumped back down, his head in his hands. Draco joined him on the floor. "This sucks - I have DADA soon." He moaned. Lupin had come back for their 7th year, much Harry's relief. He was done with nutcases like Lockhart and Moony (well, Crouch really). "Figures you'd like a werewolf class." He thought he heard Draco mumble. He then sighed. He looked to where Harry's ring sat. "You're still wearing that?" He questioned, indicating to the ring. Harry then saw what he was referring to. He twisted the ring on his finger, the memories of earlier coming back. He was disgusted at how he had pined over that Malfoy and chided himself for letting a cry slip through. Damn him, he thought to himself. "Yes, I am." He replied. Draco raised an eyebrow, surprised to say the least. That wasn't what he thought he would say in the slightest. Harry looked down to Draco's hand, his finger still held the identical ring as on his finger. Only it was silver, more feminine and much more Slytherin. "You are, too." He noticed. Draco lifted it up in surprise, realizing that it was still there. He hastily took it off. He thought he saw a brief flash of sadness in Harry's eyes, but he dismissed it quickly. He handed Harry the ring, then slipped off the finger from Harry's. Their eyes met, then Draco said the countercurse for the spell that was put on the rings the moment they had gotten. "With these rings were we bound, but salvation we have found. So these rings that made us one, its magic is now undone." He whispered the last part out. The rings were supposed to shimmer, as it did when the spell was put on it, but it didn't. "Maybe we both need to say it." Harry suggested. And so they did. "With these rings were we bound, but salvation we have found. So these rings that made us one, its magic is now undone." The chanted in unison, but alas, nothing happened. Draco groaned. "Damn rings." He mumbled to himself, pocketing Harry's. Harry did the same with Draco's. For minutes (more like hours, Harry would disagree) they sat there in silence. Harry looked at his Muggle watch. "Fuck, it's already lunchtime." He moaned. Draco rolled his eyes. "My stomach's been grumbling for an hour, you needed a watch to tell you that." He said incredulously. Harry glared, but then resumed his sullen look he had been wearing for an hour. "What happened to us? One little fight, and its over. that's not how real relationships work you know." Harry told him. Draco snickered. "Our relationship is far from normal and it wasn't just 'one little fight'. It was a dozen little fights. They all lead up to one thing - we're horrible for each other." Draco said. Harry sighed. "Y'know, if we were talking a few hours ago, I would of probably declared that I was in love with you or something. These past hours have proved me certainly wrong." Harry scoffed. Draco's eyes softened. "You're in love with me?" He questioned softly. Harry raised an eyebrow. "A few hours yes, now, I'm not sure." Harry replied. Draco smiled, slipping the ring back on Harry's finger. He dug the ring out of Harry's pocket and slid it on his own. "We can work it out." He snuggled up with Harry. Harry's jaw dropped. "One minute your yelling at me, the next you want to get back together." He said to himself, amazed. Draco wound his arms around his waist, and Harry naturally wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Technically, we didn't break up." He reminded. Harry snorted. "Oh please, we took our rings off. We've never done that." Harry mused. Draco shrugged. "First time for everything." He decided. Harry sighed. "Whatever Draco - what changed your mind?" He inquired. "Well. I figured we never really gave it a real shot before. Besides, we really do look cute together, don't you think?" He asked. Harry rolled his eyes, giving him a slight smile. "Of course, Drac." He agreed. "Where do you want the wedding to be?" He asked nonchalantly. He expected Harry to start choking out the word 'wedding' several times before he finally got it. "Dunno - as long as there's cake." He said. Draco grinned. "Chocolate ice cream cake with chocolate icing and pink icing that forms a shape of a heart and inside the heart says 'I Love You, Muffin'. Or maybe we should just have muffins, that would be totally symbolic." Draco mused. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Both would be totally untraditional." He stated. Draco laughed. "Since when have we been 'traditional'? First of all, the traditional relationship consists of one girl, one boy, and not two boys. And we got together because of muffins, remember Muffin?" Draco added in. Harry groaned. "We really are back together if you're starting to use pet names again." He sighed. Draco cocked his head to the side. "What?" He innocently asked. Harry sighed. "Love you, too Draco." Draco grinned at this and began to start to say something about the wedding night but Harry silenced him with a kiss. Sometimes the best things in life never need to be said. Sometimes, they just need to be done. ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Meanwhile. "Shhhhh! Quiet Miss Granger!" The first voiced hushed. "I still disapprove of this, Professors - I think Harry's best off without the slimy git -" The second voice said in disgust. "Ron! We're in the presence of teachers!" The third voice was appalled. "That's all right Miss Granger, I completely agree with Mr. Weasley." The first voice agreed. The fourth voice then spoke up, fingers in his ears. "Oh yes indeed. I haven't heard or seen a thing a'toll. Just like I didn't hear or see a certain sister of yours, Mr. Weasley, and a certain date for the Yule Ball kissing in Greenhouse 3." He nonchalantly said, unplugging his ears. The second voice's ears and face were as red as his hair. "Ginny was kissing Neville!" He cried. The first voice's eyebrows raised. "Really Albus, you musn't get them all riled up. You're lucky that you can't hear anything unless you're pressed up against the door. like. we. are. Oh shit." She swore. The second and third voice's eyebrows raised. "Couldn't have said it better! See, I knew we got McGonagall as Head of House for some reason!" The second voice declared. The fourth voice's ears were once again plugged. "Haven't heard a thing." He declared once more. The third voice sighed, head in her hands. "Hey, who's that on the other side of the door!?" A voice (without a doubt was Harry) questioned. There was a scuffle of feet as they got up. "Could you please let us out?" Draco then asked. He started pounding on the door once more. The four figures retreated away from the door. "Ugh - I think those two gave me a headache from all their pounding." The second voice said, rubbing his temple. The third voice agreed, looping her arm through her boyfriend's. "Oh yes - most definitely. I sure hope they're worth it." She sighed. The fourth voice nodded. "We wouldn't be here if they weren't worth it, would we?. They are definitely worth it." He said. "Miss Granger, have you taken off that locking charm yet?" The first voice questioned. The third voice nodded slowly. "Yes - I took it off when I heard Harry say he loved Malfoy." She told them. The second voice blinked. "But they couldn't get out! Did anyone else put on a locking charm?" He demanded. Silence was all that answered them. "Oh great - they're stuck in there for real!" He cried in distress, stopping. His three companions stopped with him. "Who's going to be the one to tell him?" Whispered the third voice fearfully. The first voice took out four straws, grinning impishly. "The only fair way, of course." She declared. The second, third, and fourth voices looked wearily at each other, and they all picked at once. "Awwww - I'm jinxed." The second voice pouted. He turned around and started walking toward the storage closet. He heard the unusual sound of quick shuffling behind him. "Hey, could you guys come with me anyway? . Guys? GUYS?" ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Just a few simple words - Dreams are only dreams until you take the initiative to make them reality. What they have to do with this story, I have no idea. But nonetheless, our story is over and the tale has been told. . Or is it? ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Yes - McGonagall and Dumbledore were a bit OOC but that was funny, wasn't it? Kinda funny? Even remotely funny? . Did you even get the joke? ::Sigh:: That was great! I'll have the 'Muffin incident' out with this or in a few days. This was such a fun fic - comedies are good for me! Although this is under Romance/Humor, you could add in Drama in there as well. Not a good story without Drama. Remember to review - ACK! GO AWAY YOU TWO!!! I CAN'T STAND YOU TWO HOVERING OVER ME ANYMORE!! ::Guy and Second Guy appear from behind her, in the shadows. Guy asked how she knew.:: Ugh, it's kind of hard not to notice TWO LOOMING SHADOWS BEHIND YOU, you dodo ::hits Guy on the head with a hammer and falls to the floor, unconscious::. ::Second Guy holds back a snicker, then is hit as well:: You guys need not only to expand your wardrobe, but a personality change as well. You guys need lives. ::Second Guy comments with a 'and you don't?':: Shove it! ::And is promptly hit with a huge heavy book and joins Guy on the floor:: Guys will be Guys. anyway, review!! ::Yawns:: And remember to do it right away, I dunno how long those two will be asleep, lol!!  
  
OK - help me out here. Do you guys want a het fic or a slash fic? Here's the options for a het fic: HP/GW; DM/GW; RW/HG; or a JP/LE fic. For slash: HP/DM; JP/LM (I'm not very good at these in the slightest); or a DM/HP/RW love triangle (but it will eventually be a DM/HP)? Heh heh heh - It's 11:45 PM and I'm getting more tired and more tired as the second passes so I'll try and make this brief: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Also, about the rings you may be wondering. Let's just put it this way - They were both in love when they put the spell on, they needed to both be out of love to take it off. Please don't overly fry the flames - I don't like charcoal, lol. Bai bai!! 


End file.
